autumn haze
by lydiamartined
Summary: allydia fanfic. Allison and Lydia grow closer. very close.
1. Chapter 1

Allison opened her eyes and squinted as the early morning sun shone in her eyes. She smiled and rolled off the bed and padded bare foot over to the window. She yanked it open, stuck her head out and took in a deep breath of the morning air.

"mm" she sighed.

She turned and quickly got dressed and ate breakfast.

"bye! I'm going to meet Scott and Lydia, see you around 5:00 O'clock!" she shouted to anyone that might hear.

* * *

Allison crunched along the pavement and kicked some leaves out of her path, as she turned the corner, Lydia's house came into view. She sped up a little as she didn't want to be late. She knocked on the door and there was a quick reply.

Lydia's beaming face and bouncing strawberry blonde hair appeared along with a squeal from her high pitched voice.

"Allison! I've been so bored waiting for you guys! What's been taking you so long?"

Allison gave a quizzical look.

"Is Scott not here? "

They walked into the living room and slumped down on the sofa. Shortly after Allison's phone came to life. She quickly answered to hear Scott's voice.

"Allison, hey" came a muffled voice. "uh, I'm real sick Allison I don't think I can make it. I'm sorry"

"oh Scott, don't worry! It's fine, I hope you get better. I'll come see you soon"

She put the phone down and explained to Lydia.

"well, I guess we'll just have to have some fun on our own!" Lydia trilled with a wink.

The girls went up stairs and watched tv and painted their nails and talked.

Suddenly Lydia burst out with a question Allison hadn't wanted to hear.

"how are you coping with Scott being a werewolf?"

Allison thought for a moment and then gushed.

"I'm finding it really tough, Lydia. I mean most of the time it's ok, he knows how to control it but when it does happen it scares me."

After a little more time talking Allison realised it was nearly 5:00pm.

They walked downstairs to Lydia's front door and Allison turned to thank her.

"thank you, Lydia. It's been nice talking to someone about it all"

Lydia pulled her into a tight hug.

"don't mention it, you're my best friend. That's what I'm here for"

Allison felt Lydia's body against hers and felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia sat in her kitchen and pondered. She looked at her clock. 4:55pm. 5 minutes since Allison had left and she already missed her. Surely that wasn't right? You don't miss friends 5 minutes after they've left. She shrugged it off and went to cook some dinner.

* * *

Allison awoke the next morning with a start. 8:00am

"dang! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up"

She ran downstairs whilst pulling on a burgundy sock, grabbed a piece of toast and scrambled out of the door.

The day dragged on but finally it was 3:00 o'clock and the final bell rang. As she was making her way out of the school Lydia scurried over to her.

"hey Allison! Jackson's having a Halloween party, you're going to be there right?"

She smiled at the girls excitement. "of course, are you going to pick out something to wear for Jackson?" she said with a mischievous smirk.

"yeah, I thought you could help me" she gave a small wink and pulled Allison's arm "we'll go shopping this weekend? Saturday? Then it'll only be a week until the party"

"yeah sure, I'm free then."

* * *

Saturday came and Lydia was strutting through the shopping centre just in front of Allison. She gave a sharp turn and went into a shop selling adult Halloween costumes. Lydia was searching through the costumes when she came to one she appeared to take a liking to.

"Allison, I'll be right back, I'm just going to try this one on"

Allison sat down on the chair outside the fitting rooms and waited. Suddenly the curtain flung open and Lydia stepped out wearing a short low cut witch costume.

Allison looked up from the leaflet she was scanning over and became transfixed.

Her jaw dropped a little.

"do I look ok? Allison?"

"uh.. we- you look great!" Allison spluttered.

Lydia gave her a questioning look and then scowled. "it won't do will it"

With a huff she went back into the changing rooms.

"Allison, would you go grab some costumes in my size?"

As Allison stood up she found her pants were slightly wet. "oh my god? I came a bit?" she thought. Slightly embarrassed she walked back into the shop and grabbed a mound of costumes. She hurried into the changing rooms and handed them to Lydia from behind the curtain.

"uh, Allison, I've got nowhere to put them, can you come in here and hold them?"

Allison's mind was racing. She just came over her best friend, how could she sit in there whilst Lydia stripped off all her clothes right in front of her eyes? She took a breath and went in.

She sat on the stool that was on the side of the cubicle.

"Right, how about I try on this little pumpkin costume? That looks cute" Lydia pulled off her top to reveal a dark pink bra.

Allison breathed in.

Lydia went on to pull down her trousers under which there was a tiny black thong.

Allison could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

Lydia slipped on the costume and spun around.

"oh it's perfect! And it matches my hair!" she giggled. "I'll definitely get this one"

Allison stood up and looked at her watch "Lydia I've just realised, I have to go, sorry! My dad wanted me home so we could go out for a meal. I'll see you Monday"

She quickly stumbled out of the shop. The only thing on her mind was "what was going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Allison ran up to her room and lay down on her bed. She sighed deeply. She had no idea what was going on. Did she like Lydia? She wasn't sure so she got up and switched on the radio. After a few songs one came on that caught her attention. "I touch myself" by the Divinyls. Images started to creep into her mind, dirty images of Lydia. She imagined Lydia at home unstrapping her bra and pulling off her little thong.

Allison found her hand creeping down to her trousers. She undid the button and slipped them off.

Next her hand was going into her frilly blue pants. She felt around her sex and rubbed gently. She imagined Lydia touching her and rubbed harder with two fingers, Lydia licking her, rubbing harder.

She stopped. She couldn't be doing this. She looked outside at the milky dusk and sighed. She ran herself a bath and slipped into the warm water and tried to forget about everything.

* * *

Next Monday she slunk into school quietly just after the bell. The corridor was empty as she made her way down to her classroom. She slipped into the classroom just as everyone was settling down. Lydia tried to make eye contact with her but Allison ignored every attempt and buried her head in a chemistry book. The bell shrilled suddenly and interrupted Allison's thoughts, she was woken out of her daydream with a start and scrambled to get all her books ready before Lydia could approach her. Looking backwards she quickly made her way out of the door. To her surprise she couldn't see Lydia trying to follow and let out a sigh of relief. Just as she turned around she abruptly bumped into someone.

"oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" she apologised as she bent down to pick up her books.

"it's fine don't worry" a male voice laughed. She stopped. "great" she whispered under her breath. It was Scott.

"Scott! You're better!" she went on cautiously.

"uh, yeah. I was hoping to see you this weekend but you didn't answer my texts?"

Damn. What excuse could she use? He'd see through her lies, she was sure of it.

"um, I had to go out of town with my dad, you know, to get hunting stuff. I didn't want to tell you cause you know" god, she was rambling.

"Allison, its fine. You can tell me that kind of stuff. I'm _ok _about it." Scott rubbed her back and pulled her in for a hug.

She stayed there awkwardly for a little while. "Scott, I've gotta go now. Er, I probably won't see you for a while cause I've got loads of studying to do" she jogged out and gave him a quick wave.

She bit her lip. She needed to work out how she was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison dragged her bag up the smooth path that led to her front door and slumped in the porch. She couldn't avoid everyone forever. Especially this week. She decided she would have to confront Lydia even if it ruined everything. She couldn't carry on being uncomfortable around everybody. She scrabbled around in her bag for her keys and unlocked her door fast. She went into the kitchen and picked up her phone, took a deep breath and dialled Lydia's number.

"hello" Lydia's girly voice answered.

"hey, Lydia, it's Allison. "

"Oh, Allison! I haven't seen you much today. Is something up?" she questioned.

"ah, yeah. Kind of. I wondered if I could come round and speak to you tonight?"

"sure.. I'll see you then."

Allison walked up to Lydia's front door, her stomach in knots. She rang the bell and waited for a reply.

A few seconds later Lydia answered, as usual full of life and Allison couldn't help but smile and forget for a few minutes. They went up to Lydia's room and sat on the floor.

"ok, tell me everything that's wrong" Lydia demanded.

Allison closed her eyes and willed up just enough courage to fuel one sentence.

"lately I've been feeling some things" she peeked at Lydia.

Lydia's face was questioning and searching Allison.

She carried on. "feeling things about you. Since I saw you undressing in the changing rooms, I kind of developed a crush. I went home after that and I sort of.. you know, touched.. myself."

Lydia looked slightly puzzled "over me? Why me?"

"I, I'm not sure"

Lydia sat for a moment and started thinking. Then she leaned over and kissed Allison.

Allison pulled away. "Lydia, I don't want you doing this because you feel sorry for me i-"

"I'm not. The other day after you left mine, I felt kind of empty. And thinking about it, I guess deep down I like you too"

Lydia leaned back in and started to kiss Allison. Lydia's soft pink lips explored Allison's andthey licked each other's necks.

Allison moaned but knew she shouldn't go any further.

"Lydia, I think it's best I go now"

"ok, I'll miss you" she pouted.

"Lydia, you'll see me tomorrow at school!" Allison laughed.

* * *

That night Allison lay there and thought about what happened earlier on. She smiled to herself, turned over and got lost in her thoughts.

The next morning Allison awoke to a dull grey sky. She sighed and anticipated a mundane day. She wondered over to the calendar that hung on her wall and scanned over the dates.

"oh my gosh, it's October 31st! the Halloween party" she squealed.

She pranced over to her wardrobe and pulled out her costume.

* * *

Allison paced up the path that led to Jackson's front door, she could hear the sound of muffled music and laughter coming from inside. She rang the bell and it gave a sharp trill.

Jackson's face appeared after a few more attempts of ringing the bell.

"hey, Allison! You look great!" he gave her a warm hug.

"thanks! So do you!" she said as she looked at his vampire costume.

They wandered into the living room dodging other werewolves, witches and pumpkins. She clocked Lydia at the other end of the room but decided it would be better if she talked to some other people first.

About an hour into the party Lydia decided to make a move over to Allison and Scott.

"hey guys, how are you?"

"we're good" Scott replied.

They chatted for a while longer but Allison was distracted. She was thinking about Lydia. About Lydia always being dominant. She decided for once she needed to be dominant.

Lydia announced halfway through the conversation that she needed to go to the toilet.

Allison quickly made the decision to follow her and broke away from Scott.

She made her way up the stairs behind Lydia and noticed the closet on their left.

As they made their way onto the landing Allison pushed Lydia into the wall and pressed her face against hers.

"get into that closet" she growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia and Allison fell into the closet under an avalanche of kisses. Allison managed to stop for a second to pull down Lydia's pants, pull up Lydia's skirt and hitch her legs over her shoulders. Allison looked at Lydia's wet clit and felt her own become moist. she moved in closer and stuck out her tongue. she began to lick her swollen pussy and Lydia moaned.

"spread your flaps for me" she drawled

Lydia obeyed and moved her fingers down to her lower regions

Allison licked around her area, exploring every inch of her.

Next she moved her fingers upwards and stroked her clit.

"do you want me to do it Lydia? Do you want me to make you scream?"

Allison pressed down a little.

Lydia made an 'ah' noise.

"what was that? No?"

"yes" Lydia said breathlessly.

Allison ran her fingers round her pussy and up her stomach back down and then hovered over her clit.

Lydia moaned.

Allison waited a little longer and then plunged them in. she felt Lydia's hot wet insides. In then out, in then out.

Lydia let out a loud moan.

"you like that? How do like this?" Allison bought her fingers out of Lydia and moved them to her mouth. "open up"

Lydia obey and opened her mouth. Allison stuck her fingers in and felt Lydia's tongue dart around over her fingers.

"you taste good, huh?" Allison put her fingers back inside Lydia and started rubbing vigorously. She could feel the orgasm coming.

She carried on. In out, in out, in out.

Then it happened. Lydia erupted. Her juices came out all over Allison's fingers. Allison licked them off and kissed Lydia.

"come one. People will be wondering where we are"


	6. Chapter 6

Allison and Lydia made their way back down the stairs into the hustle and bustle.

Scott approached them both "hey, how come you guys were both up there together? Been doing something you shouldn't" he winked.

Allison laughed uncomfortably. "aha, no. I uh realised I needed to talk to Lydia about an assignment and wanted to do it now before I forgot."

The party carried on for about another hour for Allison until she decided it would be best to leave.

Allison dragged her feet along the path as the silvery moonlight cast white hue over the suburban setting. She made her way down her street and then into her house. When she reached her bedroom she flung herself into her bed and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

Allison was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when her phone pinged. It was a text from Lydia.

"Friday night, house to myself. Be there 8:00pm. No contact from then until now."

All that week Allison and Lydia ignored each other at school. It was tough but finally Thursday arrived.

* * *

Lydia ran upstairs to her wardrobe. "hm, what's the skimpiest thing I own?" she picked out a few things but finally decided on a bra with a connected piece of transparent material and some matching underwear.

Just as she changed into the matching ensemble the doorbell rang and she hurried downstairs.

Allison waited outside in the chilly early November air. The door swung open and Lydia stood there willing Allison to come in. Tired of waiting Lydia grabbed Allison's coat collar and pulled her in.

"come with me" Lydia ran up the stairs and Allison followed.

When up in Lydia's room Allison went on to pull off her own clothes. After a while of kissing Lydia stopped and sat there.

"what's wrong?" Allison questioned.

Lydia turned to face Allison "I was wondering if we could try something new"


	7. Chapter 7

Allison was intrigued. What new thing did she want to try?

"ok.. what do you want to try?"

Lydia looked slightly embarrassed. "well, I've heard of this thing. Scissoring"

Allison thought about if for a while. She could feel her body becoming covered in goosebumps as she imagined the pleasure.

Allison leaned over to Lydia and pulled down her underwear.

"let's give it a go"

She flicked off her own underwear and began to kiss Lydia. She flipped herself over onto the top of Lydia and carried on the kissing. She stopped and began to position her legs. One between Lydia's bent legs, the other just in front.

She began to lightly thrust her hips. Their clits touching and rubbing together.

Allison moaned loudly and Lydia made a smaller squeakier sound.

Allison swayed her hips a little slower to increase their pleasure. The only sound that could be heard in the quiet house was "uh uh uh ahh" from the girls.

Lydia bucked her hips into the air and Allison screamed.

They could both feel the orgasm coming.

Allison ground herself down into Lydia's swollen pussy. She stopped for a second prolonging the waiting time. Just before she carried on grinding she gives Lydia's sex a quick stroke to which Lydia moaned slightly.

She carried on moving her hips backwards and forward whist massaging Lydia's bare tits.

She could feel the orgasm coming and moved faster.

Lydia and Allison were both panting fast.

The orgasm happened and Lydia's back arched in pleasure.

Allison fell down beside Lydia and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison slumped heavily down into one of the coffee shops big squashy armchairs. She sighed and looked around. She reached under the table and heaved up her bulging school bag. As she opened it a mound of books fell out.

"oh god" she murmured under her breath.

She picked up some science books and put her head down.

A few seconds later the bell on the top of the door rang as the door swung open. The body breezed through the café over to Allison's table. The person sat in front of her and waited.

Allison felt a presence and lifted her head. As she looked up she saw Scott's smiling face looking down at her.

"hey! I haven't seen you in ages Allison! What've you been doing?" Scott asked.

Allison felt her face becoming red.

"uh, not much, you know. Just homework and studying." She quickly answered.

"your phone was off a lot?"

"yeah, for peace and quiet. I didn't want to be disturbed" she hoped he would believe this.

"oh, of course! Especially with how Lydia is. You know, texting 24/7" he laughed.

"haha yeah" she giggled nervously.

Scott bought Allison a coffee and they sat and talked for a while.

When they had finished their coffee's Scott walked Allison home.

"it's been really nice tonight Allison. I need to start seeing you more"

Allison tuned to face Scott. She smiled softly and remembered how much she liked him.

"yeah, we do" she kissed him on the cheek and turned sharply to walk down her street. She waved over her shoulder as she went into her house.

When Allison got to her room she pulled out her phone and dialled Lydia's number.

"hey Lydia, we need to talk"


End file.
